Junk In Your Trunk
by klcm
Summary: What happens when Garcia and Morgan find Kevin the trunk of her car? THREEshot
1. Ultimate Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

**A/N: **_Just a little funny thing thrown together for my lovely ladies! (Harleyzgirl, Sangreal7, KricketWilliams, emzypemzy, Fanatical Writer, LoveforPenandDerek and Jenrar)_

_Hope you enjoy – will probably be a TWOshot! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Junk In Your Trunk -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

This was not Kevin Lynch's idea of a Tuesday night well spent. In his honest opinion, this was damn right degrading and, in its own right, unforgivable.

Now as he looked at his signal in the top right of his cell's screen he realized he was done for. SOS certainly wasn't going to grant him a conversation with his girlfriend and his game play from earlier while passing the time waiting on Penelope had most definitely killed his battery.

Stretching out he was surprised how spacious the trunk of this old car really was. He wasn't cramped at all as he lay on his back in it. However, admiring the luxury of his predicament didn't deter boredom from evolving into tiredness and he couldn't help but allow his eyes to just flutter shut after yawning for the umpteenth time.

"Did Hotch say how long we'd be out for?" Penelope's voice spoke out, drawing Kevin out of his weak slumber.

"Afraid not, Baby Girl, but with a body count this high and no actual leads it's looking like we're out for the long haul," Derek told her regrettably. He hated cases like this the most.

Penelope groaned but didn't dwell for too long, "Unless my amazingly awesome power with my babies find us our baddie ASAP, of course. I vow to bring us home before the end of the week," She chirped at her best friend.

"Mmm my hero," Derek teased lovingly as they walked down the courtyard of Penelope's apartment block. He always found Penelope at her sexiest when she was driven and optimistic – which happened to be almost nearly every day.

"Let's get going then, Morgs," Penelope replied and picked up her pace.

Kevin knew he needed out and so he banged on the hood of the trunk and screamed out for his Penny to save him. If she was Derek's hero, she was certainly going to be his hero before they set off anywhere.

"What was that?" Penelope asked as she halted and turned on the heels of her stilettos. She looked around, looking directly at her car for a moment as if instinctively. She looked around and heard nothing.

"Probably a cat down by the bins," Derek replied as he stepped into the little doorway that allowed easy access to the parking. "C'mon, we need to be at the airstrip in twenty and at this rate we're not going to make it."

Nodding, Penelope stood still; something not feeling right and when she heard the noise again she stepped towards the gateway and listened. Even after Derek went off, taking her go bag with him.

"C'mon, Baby Girl," Derek called out from his SUV as he stood holding the door open for her.

"Coming!" Penelope replied and taking one look she walked away hastily, the only sound now was her heels hitting the pavement beneath her feet. "Remind me to call Kevin when we land. He told me he had some show tonight, but was being sketchy with details," Penelope told Derek as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Sure thing, Sweetness," Derek replied closing the door before jogging around to his side and clambering in ready to hunt down the bad guy. "You've got three days to get us home before the week's out," Derek told her as he kicked started the engine and readied to pull out onto the street. "You get us home and there's an expensive date with your name on it."

Penelope giggled, "Oh, I've just been issued with incentive."

"Better than getting home to Kevin?" Derek queried casually, not really knowing the status of that relationship.

Penelope schooled both her expression and reaction to that, "Way better, believe me," Was all she said as she got her phone out and decided to drop Kevin a text for safe measures.

Derek didn't want to press the matter, but he had heard less and less about the wondrous Kevin Lynch over the waning months and Penelope's response made him only conclude that they were headed towards '_Splits-Ville'_ sooner rather than later.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Junk In Your Trunk -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Kevin lay still. He was exasperated and feeling like a fool. Of course, Penelope had been home before being called out on a case and now she was jetting off somewhere that wasn't near home. Kevin's eyes pinged opened at that. She was going on the case. Penelope wasn't going to be in town to get him out and he knew he had no other way out.

Manoeuvring over, Kevin tried to pop the lock again but, alas, he wasn't made to pick locks and plan getaways and escapes. He was just the dude that sat back and hacked a person's life apart. This was way _too_ physical for him. Flipping over he come face to face with a shovel and took a double look. As he moved it he found rope and a blanket. This was like a body disposal unit rather than a classic orange caddy! Shaking all ill thoughts from his mind he pushed on the back of the seats and didn't even feel them relent at the pressure. He pushed back and put his legs to it as best he could in the small area – the cramped feeling taking over – and pushed with his feet. Still no movement and he gave up. Looking at his watch, he pushed button on the side and watched it light up. Just past eleven in the evening meant that he wasn't moving very far.

Falling flat on his back Kevin put his arms over his eyes and begged to wake up in his bed – or Penelope's. Anywhere that wasn't locked away with no food or water.

He knew that cases for Penelope could last weeks, and he knew even though they tried their hardest, they couldn't control the variables to each case. He had heard the details muffled by the metal and quietened by the distance and he knew the figures were not looking good for him.

Then it struck him.

What was Derek Morgan doing picking up Penelope? She was plenty capable of taking herself to work, to the airstrip. She was fully able and independent to take care of herself over such mediocre things in day to day life. So why had Morgan been in her apartment?

Kevin didn't know if this was his mind finally clocking all of the negative thoughts that he had locked away in the back of his mind together to make sense or cabin fever setting in, but whatever, he realised that whatever he and Penelope did, he would always be in competition with Derek for Penelope's finest attention.

A game he would never win.

He knew full well that he and Penelope's relationship was sitting on the rocks and it wasn't looking like it was going to be getting any better. This was his last chance to surprise her and give her a night that would hopefully push them onto firmer ground. Give her something that would affirm his love of her.

However, even he was doubting it entirely. His plan was a shambles; his way of luring her out was a mess and Derek was always, always going to be hanging around.

He had to admit that they were part of a sinking ship. Grabbing his phone he moved around the trunk and tried to find a spot that would give him perfect signal to just get enough time to call Penelope back. It was pointless, the parking garage didn't give reception at the best of times and now here he was stuck in the back of a car.

Giving up, Kevin turned on his side, grabbed the screwed up blanket from the corner and threw it over his bottom half and prepared for a night in the trunk of Penelope's car.

In the morning he was going to get someone's attention if it killed.

Either way, he was a dead man.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Junk In Your Trunk -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	2. Ending The Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

**A/N: **_Here's the ending guys! I was supposed to update last night, but I was beyond tired and had to get up mega early for my liking... BUT enjoy the last part of this =)_

_THANK YOU for all of the reviews! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Junk In Your Trunk -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Late Friday afternoon, Derek got the stuff from the back of his SUV so he could follow Penelope up towards her apartment. The moment they had made it to Long Island everything seemed to pick up pace and within the next thirty six hours, they had an ID. Penelope had pushed herself to make sure they were home soon and what was claimed a long case was shortened to two days. The team knew full well that this would sit nicely with Strauss for them.

Happy to be home, Penelope sluggishly made her way to get ready to get take out and a film with Derek. She had given up on Kevin after not hearing from him since Tuesday morning. She had tried to ring him time and time again but to no avail.

"So good to be home," Penelope groaned as she waited for Derek to get to her so she could take her go bag off of him.

"Sure you don't want to get a hold of Kevin?" He asked as he rejected her ploy to take her things completely.

"Believe me, Handsome, he is the last person I want to see right now. I'll probably get the blame that we haven't spoken, and it'll be me that is slacking and it'll be me that's the bad guy." Penelope watched Derek's expression and she saw a look that everyone on the team had given her when Kevin had made her feel bad. "I should be worried that I haven't heard from him, but my mind is otherwise occupied," Penelope told him and then headed off again, wanting to get away from that gaze. She then halted again as she heard a familiar bang. "There's that noise again, Handsome."

"Lemme go in there," Derek said as he stepped around her and headed into the parking area. He then heard light, weak banging and he quickly turned to Penelope, "It's coming from your car."

"Mine?" She asked and rummaged in her back for her keys and then headed to her car. Quickly she was followed by Derek who objected to her opening her trunk. He wanted her to allow him to check it out first. However, she was adamant to do it herself.

Cautiously, Penelope unlocked her boot, and allowed Derek to take change and open it up completely. The moment the light flooded in, both took a step back.

Kevin clambered out of the trunk and coughed harshly as he finally got free.

"Kevin, what the-" Penelope asked completely gobsmacked at seeing her boyfriend in her boot. She was pretty sure she would remember locking him away in there! It was then she smelt the stale stench left as Kevin let her go and stepped back, relief washing into his sore body. He felt weak from malnutrition and minimal movement. "Oh God," Penelope said as she put the back of her hand to her mouth and coughed against the acrid smell. "You've been in there since Tuesday, haven't you?"

"Yeah I have!" He exclaimed coarsely as he sat against the open trunk, "I need a drink."

"Then go and get one, no one's stopping you," Penelope said tirelessly and watched him. Her mind trying to rally over this one.

"Yo-you left me in there!" Kevin exclaimed as he breathed in fresh air. He found it nowhere near desirable as the oxygen drug down along his sore and dry throat and into his sticky lungs.

"Excuse me?" Penelope asked incredulously, her arms folding over her chest. "I didn't put _you_ in the trunk of my car!" She said a little loudly as the shock of the statement covered her. "That was all down to you and your stupidity!"

"You were supposed to be going out, in _your_ car," Kevin told her as he stood and shook out the rigidness in his body from being trapped in the same place for four days. "I had been there three hours as it was and all that time the modern day 007 was up here with you."

Kevin didn't miss Derek's self righteous grin at that comment.

"You told me you'd call when you were done with the show! I didn't know your show was in my trunk now did I? I might be amazing, but I am nowhere near a psychic, Kevin. How was I to know you'd lock yourself in the back of my car," Penelope paused then, "Hang on, what were you doing in the trunk? I mean, why the hell would you need to be there?"

Kevin looked sheepish as both Penelope and Derek's eyes bore into him, begging for answers. "I-I," He took his glasses off to clean them quickly before shakily putting them back on his face, "I need a drink."

Penelope shook her head and realised that he did need a drink, some food and most definitely a good clean. She put her hand out with her key on it and Kevin went to take it but she pulled back, "This is not over."

"I guessed," He said and took the key and scurried off unsteadily.

Penelope had listened to her boyfriend, took in his appearance and realised that she was through with this life with him. Something in her completely shifted and she no longer had an adoring feeling in her stomach whenever she looked or thought about him.

She knew they were on rocky ground, but she didn't expect her mind to be made up this soon.

Putting her fingers to her temples, she tried to work out this moment when she felt Derek's hand on her back, "This is so embarrassing."

"More for Kevin than you, Baby Girl," Derek soothed her. He had to admit, he did find this hilarious, but he wanted to spare Penelope further embarrassment of finding her boyfriend where she had.

"I thought he'd been hurt, or kidnapped, or Christ, I thought he was seeing someone else," Penelope admitted hopelessly, "And the bad thing is, is I was happy that he could be sleeping around because then I would free of him."

"C'mon, you need to go up there, and allow him to explain this out," Derek told her supportively.

Penelope thought for a second. "I'm tired of fighting for this relationship when he pulls stupid stunts like this, Derek." She replied to him, "I'm fed up of dating a child."

"He's just a little immature. I'm sure he has a good explanation."

Penelope knew she couldn't argue, and that Derek only had her best interest at heart and so she took his hand and pulled him up to her apartment. She knew one thing, if things were going to get heated, then Derek was going to be her support to see this through.

She didn't want a bloody end from this relationship, she just wanted an end.

After that case, Penelope realised yet again that life was just too short to be wasted, and she certainly knew that using effort striving for a relationship was just damning it all the more. For that she had finally acknowledged what she wanted for her life and after Kevin's little display moments ago, it was finalised.

Making up to her home, Penelope immediately heard Kevin in the shower and saw a glass and splashes of water on the counter top where he had obviously gulped down a drink. She quickly dropped her purse and then dried up, leaving Derek to sort himself. She then made Kevin a sandwich and stopped.

"Do you think he needs a hospital?" Penelope asked as everything seemed to catch up, "He was locked in my baby for the past couple of days with no food or drink? Oh God," Penelope stopped herself shocked, "I could've killed him!"

"Oh whoa, no you couldn't have!" Derek said and stepped in, "That idiot got himself in this predicament. You have a job and a life, you didn't ask him to be in the back of your car, Pen!"

The door opened, disrupting the pair's moment, a gust of steam came out of the bathroom and Kevin stepped out dripping wet, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Derek immediately tried not to stare and turned to look at Penelope who, considering this was her boyfriend, looked unbelievably horrified.

"That for me?" He asked and pointed to the food, getting an affirmative; he grabbed it and ate it hastily. "I guess this is partly making it up to me."

Penelope looked at him amazed at the fact that the blame was well and truly pegged back to her. "Get some clothes on," she said and went to work some of the anger bubbling in her veins. She needed to keep a check on emotions.

"Maybe I should leave," Derek said and headed for the door.

Turning around, Penelope looked at him pleadingly, "Please don't," She begged him. She really needed Derek around to keep her sanity in check.

"What I wanna know, Penny, is why the hell you have a shovel in your boot?" Kevin asked as he shrugged a shirt. "And a blanket and a rope? I seriously thought you'd be wrapping _me_ in them had you not come and gotten me out soon!"

"Oh please," Penelope said exasperated. She realised now that she had just seen her relationship well and truly end and she had never felt better for it. "I have a shovel just in case I get stuck in mud or need to dig my tyres out. I have rope just in case I need to be towed and triple A aren't going to be along anytime soon, and I have a blanket in case I break down."

"Oh," Kevin sounded as he realised just how logical Penelope's reasoning was.

"Although right now, after that stunt you just pulled, I am seriously contemplating of using them on you."

"Oh pah-lease!" Kevin groaned, "It should be me that feels that way, not you! It's always your job that makes sure I'm neglected. Always _him_," he pointed at Derek, making this even more uncomfortable, "that comes first and it's always your life that doesn't include me." Kevin whined at her. "You think you've had it bad then try being me!"

Penelope heard Kevin making up petty excuses, but they seemed to blur into one. She hard past arguments mesh into the fresh newer ones and then the image of Kevin jumping from her trunk hit her hard. There he was standing beyond her crumpled and dishevelled; smelly and unclean and she snapped.

Penelope had been well and truly bent and broken in this relationship.

"You know what Kevin?" Penelope said and headed to the door, opening it, "Get out." She watched Kevin's face loosen and his eyes gain their puppy dog stare, "I am sick and tired of being the guilty party. I didn't ask you to surprise me, but you always, always find ways to outdo yourself every time. This time though, you pushed it too far. We haven't been working, so please just leave."

"Penny, don't, we can salvage this," Kevin begged, all of a sudden he was scared to lose this.

"No we can't," Penelope answered him sadly.

"Fine," Kevin finalised as he walked into her bedroom and grabbed as many of his things as he could. He knew this wasn't right and he knew he had truly blown it with Penelope so he had to collect his dignity and leave her here – with Derek Morgan. "I'll call you later," He told her as he left, not letting the minimal piece of hope to die that maybe this could be salvaged.

Closing the door, she put her head to it and sighed as a massive weight lifted off of her shoulders. She couldn't resist the smile that she was feeling. If he called later, all she would be doing would be arranging to get her things. Now she was free, she was planning on taking life by the horns and getting what she wanted.

And she refused to feel guilty for it.

"Well," Derek said as he stepped towards her, "Seeing as that's that junk removed I say I arrange for that proper date." He then noticed Penelope's expression as she turned from the door and decided to backpedal, "Or for when you're ready."

Penelope thought for a moment. She could dwell on what had just happened or she could move on. After all she found the whole Kevin being stuck in her car quiet hilarious and childish at the same time. Or she could grant herself a proper relationship with a man that literally doted upon her.

"You've left me waiting seven years already, I think you've got reservations to make," Penelope told him and sauntered off to finally clear out the rest of Kevin's junk from her apartment.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Junk In Your Trunk -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The End**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Junk In Your Trunk -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	3. Cleaning Up The Mess

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

**A/N: **_Right so I got prompted to write a little epilogue, by Harleyzgirl and this was written almost instantly! _

_THANK YOU as always for all of the reviews, alerts and favourites!_

_So my TWOshot, was just made into a THREEshot! Enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Junk In Your Trunk -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope didn't go near her car until the Sunday of that weekend.

She should've spent her time mourning the loss of one of her longest relationships, but she just didn't see a reason to dwell upon it. She didn't have the feeling in her stomach that made her want to sit and think upon all of her memories with Kevin and wish for them to go on repeat. Penelope didn't even want to mope.

For once, Penelope was liberated by loss.

Now looking at her orange caddy, she tried to dare herself to open the trunk and sort out whatever Kevin had left behind. She felt a shudder crawl over her. He had, after all, been locked away for three days – there had to be some disgusting remnants to prove he had been there.

She stifled a laugh of irony. Of course Kevin had to still be around even after she had gotten shot of him. Like some of his old, annoying habits, he was still lingering around and - as she should have predicted – he had left behind mess.

"If you won't do it I will," Derek said as he unlocked the trunk and lift the lid. Stepping back he didn't even know where to start. "Well this is romantic," He commented, making light of the moment. He saw Penelope's mood transform a little at that moment.

"I think I need an exterminator for this," She said as she looked in her boot, the back of her hand covering her mouth as the smell slowly filled the air. "That or an exorcist," She continued with a shudder and then looked at Derek as he stared just as horrified as she was. "Or do you think Scooby Doo and the gang will do house calls?"

Derek chuckled at that and tore his gaze from the open trunk to look at her. "All valid options," He pointed out to her.

"But..." She trailed off, knowing there was a downside that was going to make all a reality again.

"It's out of our price range and time limit for today, Baby Girl." He told her honestly and winked at her. He had their evening planned, but he knew this had to come first. After all, they had wasted their entire Saturday doing absolutely nothing, but avoiding the world outside of Penelope's apartment.

Penelope groaned at him for his comment only moments later.

Stepping in, Derek quickly slammed the boot shut and turned to her, the gust of wind taking the smell and travelling it around them and he felt himself gag a little. "I'm going to shoot home and get a jet wash. You pull the top of your car down, and air it out a little," He quipped and looked at Penelope's face – she was not a happy bunny!

"I don't see why we have to do this when Kevin did the mess!" She complained and threw her arms up in the air.

"If you waited on him to do anything for you then, Baby, that car would have rotted away with his bodily fluids." Derek told her truthfully and laughed as she scrunched her nose up in disgust, "Believe me, this is the least of your worries right now."

"Got me fooled, Handsome," Penelope moaned and looked at her car with a disgusted glare. "Not sure my car has the same sentimental value it once had." She admitted sadly and she held an expression that showed that something precious of hers had been ruined for her. She left his side then and unlocked her car, and got ready to put the roof down and fold it away.

Derek helped her out and then put his hands on the side, steadying himself against the car, "We'll restore your car, Baby Girl."

"Doesn't stop the fact that he still locked himself away in it," Penelope said and blew out a breath of frustration. "Everything that man touches turns to dust, I swear!" She said and looked at Derek, "Plates, cups, photo frames, my laptop – all broken at the hands of Kevin. What the hell was I thinking when I got with him?"

"You were healing back then, Baby," Derek soothed and walked back over to her. "Everything you did was right for you."

"And now?"

"Is a new start," Derek told her and as he watched her bite down on her bottom lip he felt his heart constrict and his desire for her sky rocket once more. Without a second thought, Derek leant in and captured her lips on his and he allowed every inner feeling to race through both of them.

Neither Derek nor Penelope pulled back as the chemical reaction in them bubbled and readied to ignite, as it waited to send fireworks into both their vision. The heat that ran through them, only made this moment all the more addictive and even as they pulled away, breathless, they seemed to want more fulfilment of each other's love.

"Think you'll get bored of that easily?" Derek asked her in a husky whisper, his lips still tingling from the kiss.

"Not at all," Penelope told him confidently and smirked at him. "They're too perfect to get bored of."

Derek took her hand and turned back to the car, "Everyone can get bored of perfect, Princess."

Shaking her head Penelope walked to be in front of him again, "Haven't got bored of you yet have I, my Chocolate God of thunder?"

Chuckling he had to agree, "This is true, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Not interrupting am I?" Kevin's voice broke them from their moment together and when they looked they could both see he was visibly hurt by the new display of affection they were showing.

Neither knew just how much Kevin had seen of their previous display.

"Kevin," Penelope said as she stepped towards him, trying to smooth over the question, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for your car, Penny," Kevin confessed to her solemnly and gave her a delicate stare. "I came round because you didn't pick up my call yesterday and you didn't ring me back."

"I was busy," Penelope said, holding no restraints to showing him she was through with him. "Like I am now," She pointed out, "Thanks to you."

Kevin's face flushed red with embarrassment and he dropped his gaze. "Yeah – about that," He said, "I'm sorry."

Penelope accepted his apology, but she really felt like he was getting the better end of the deal and she wasn't prepared for him to have that. She had lived with the mood swings, his habits, the dirty plates left in the sink, the piles of laundries left around on the floor – she had been his cleaner and basic carer for too long and now Penelope was well and truly through with tidying up behind him.

"You can show me you're sorry by cleaning up your own mess this time," Penelope told him and threw him her keys. "For once I'm going to do what I need to in life, and that's does not include tidying up behind you. Now I have plans and I think I'll leave you to fix this."

Kevin didn't get a chance to argue the point, to beg her to tidy up the mess.

Penelope left the parking area and went back towards her apartment, Derek trying to withhold his smirk following her in hot pursuit.

Derek guessed his first date with Penelope was starting earlier than expected and at Kevin's expense.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Junk In Your Trunk -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
